


Love or admiration?

by CinnamnRoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Extremely, Heres the good stuff, In Denial, Kissing, M/M, Romance, SO GAY, Sad, Unknown feelings, bunch of fluff, its sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamnRoll/pseuds/CinnamnRoll
Summary: The one where Kenma and Hinata realize their feelings for each other.(Also Aoba Johsai was invited to the training camp yay)





	1. Arriving Late

"Karasuno's running a little late , don't you think?" Kuroo asked , his cat-like eyes glanced towards kenma who was using up his break to play with his game console. The fake blond was covering his face , the light of the screen dancing in his pale face. "Shouyou mentioned something about the tire going flat or something like that."Kenma said , his fingers pounding against the game controls quickly. " Kenma , I thought I told you not to be using this when were practicing."Kuroo said attempting to snatch the console away from Kenma , but the smaller boy reacted faster.

 "I'm not." Kenma said glancing at Kuroo when he crouched down to catch a glimpse of the game Kenma was playing. "I only use it when we take breaks. Besides I'm outside so it doesn't count." Kenma said his blonde hair moving with the wind. "And it's turning dark so we're not going to play anymore. " Kenma added as he slowly stood up his cat-like eyes not looking anywhere but his screen. "Do you have to say it like that though?" Kuroo asked running his fingers through his messy hair. Kenma stayed quiet before making his way inside. 

"Kenma-san! I was looking all over you!" Lev said waving his hand as he approached the setter. "Kenma-san.." Lev said once he reached the shorter boy. He hunched over placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "What do you want." Kenma mutterred putting his console away in fear Lev would break it like he broke the last one. "Toss to me! I've practiced alot , I swear. I'll hit every single toss." Lev said standing up straight looking down at the setter who looked away. "Look who's popular." Kuroo smirked , bumping shoulders with Kenma. The small setter sighed , something he did most often. "What about your receives, Lev?" Kuroo asked glancing around. 

"That's not going to matter since I'm going to be the Ace." Lev said , a huge grin plastered on his face. "No you won't." Kenma muttered making his way out of the gym and towards the locker room. "Are you going to sleep already?!" Lev shrieked trying to catch up to Kenma. "Yes. I'm tired. Unlike shouyou I dont have endless stamina." Kenma stated ,opening the door to the locker room before closing it on Lev. He sighed making his way towards his gym bag which was carelessly tossed on the floor. Noticing Lev didn't follow him in he relaxed abit. His phone buzzed in his bag which went unnoticed by Kenma since he had already dug out some clean clothes and were already placed on the bench. He groaned and took off his shirt, a bruise visible in his left shoulder from earlier when Bokuto spiked at him and ended up taking the set. He quickly changed and grabbed his bag making his way out of the locker room. 

The door slammed open barely missing Kenma yet managed to send him tumbling on the floor , his injured shoulder crashing into the edge of the metal lockers. "Kenma! I didn't see you there! Are you alright?" A familiar voice boomed throughout the locker room. Hinata crouched next to Kenma trying to pick kenma up by his injured shoulder which only made the setter hiss in pain. "I'm.. Fine.." Kenma muttered slowly standing up. "That's why you don't go slamming doors open , dumbass!" Karasuno's 1st year setter growled at Hinata for being so stupid. "Shut up Bakageyama!" Hinata yelled back at Tobio who appeared to be annoyed. "How stupid can you be , shrimp." Tsukishima pointed out glancing at the Nekoma's fragile setter. "I wonder how Nekoma will react when they find out you injured their setter." Tsukishima added with a sly smirk. "H-huh?! It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" Hinata chocked out, a worried expression plastered on his delicate face. 

"I already said I'm fine." Kenma muttered taking everyone by surprise. "Eh.. I'm really sorry Kenma. I d-didnt mean t-"Hinata started apologizing only to be interrupted by Kenma. " I'm fine Shouyou."Kenma said making his way out of the locker room forgetting his bag. "Is he mad?" Yamaguchi asked since he saw kenma exit the locker room. "It was just Hinata. He doesn't know how to open doo-"

"Shut up!" Hinata interrupted setting his gym bag on a locker for tomorrow. "It was an accident , okay." Hinata muttered grabbing his phone and making his way towards their assigned room. 

 

"Kenma you alright?" Kuroo asked glancing at the setter who seemed like he was having a hard time playing. "I'm fine." Kenma said turning off his console and buried himself in his blanket. Kuroo caught a glimpse of the bruise on Kenma's shoulder and was confused. "How did you get that bruise on your shoulder?" 

"What bruise?" Kenma asked using his phone under the blankets. "That's a weird spot for a bruise.. Unless...." Kuroo trailed off making Kenma sit up immediately a small blush painted on his cheeks. "It's not like that  , kuroo. I fell?"

"Fell?"

"Well I got taken by suprise by Hinata in the locker roo-"

"That's all I needed to know." Kuroo interrupted making Kenma sigh. "It's not like that." Kenma said glaring at Kuroo. "Sure. Alright. " Kuroo said crawling into the futon besides him. Kenma muttered something under his breath before using his phone again. 

"I didn't know you swing like that." Kuroo added as Yaku was entering the room with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't." Kenma said hiding his blush. "I didn't know chibi-chan swing like that either, damn." Kuroo pointed out messing with Kenma. 

"He doesn't. Probably not with me I guess." Kenma shrugged going through his messages and realizing he missed a bunch of text messages from Hinata from earlier in the day and more recently. "What are you guys talking about?" Yaku asked walking over to close the curtains. "About chibi-chan." Kuroo said glancing tt Yaku. "You mean Karasuno's 10? Doesn't Kenma have a thing for him?" Yaku chuckled walking over to his own futon. "I don't." Kenma replied which sounded like he was asking himself. "Please your face lits up whenever you see him play ." Kuroo said smirking at Kenma who shook his head and continued reading Shouyou's messages. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Not with me i guess."_

Kenma stared at the ceiling in which his teammates and him were sleeping in, glancing around the room silently watching his teammates sleep. He sighed and roamed his hand around his futon searching for his cellphone.

The bright screen light stung his eyes, as he turned on the cellphone , squinting to see the time.

**2:31 a.m.**

He sat up, getting out of his futon quietly making his way out the room. It was kind of chilly outside and the small setter regretted his decision of getting out of his bed's warmth. He made his way towards one of the gyms , a faint sound of volleyballs hitting the floor was heard as he got closer. Much to his surprise a pair of voices was heard as he got even closer, those which he recognized immediately as shoyou's and kageyama's. He was confused yet curious as to why karasuno's duo was in the gym at almost 3 in the morning. 

Odd enough as he got even closer the voices stopped as a volleyball slowly rolled into another side of the gym before a thud was heard that sounded like someone being shoved or pinned against the wall. Kenma stopped in his steps , not entering the gym as he eavesdropped on the two. A soft whimper was heard from the smaller boy as he tried to get out of the raven-haired boy's grip. "Goddamn it , you're getting on my nerves. Is this why you woke me up to come practice, so you could mess up on a easy pass?" The other boy said , trying to keep his voice down but kenma could hear him. Kenma decided to peek a bit into the gym  carefully so he wont get seen by either of them. "I .. i messed up , please let go of me idiot." Hinata choked out staring at the setter his face flushed red sweat dripping down his face. 

Kenma felt his face get hot as a blush crept on his cheeks , his heart beat speeding up at the sight of Hinata's flushed face. "Kageyama , pleas-" He bursted out coughing as tobio let go of him , hinata landing on the floor with another thud. Kageyama scoffed before he crouched in front of hinata , grabbed his shirt with one hand pulling him towards himself.

Hinata had the same flushed sweaty face on him but now it was confused , his eyes droopy as his tiredness got the best of him. Kenma watched as kageyama held hinatas shirt , their faces centimeters away from each other. The raven boy staring at hinata  _differently._ As if he were craving him. Kenma held his breath as he watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes, his feet stuck in place. "a-ah.. kageyama .. " The younger boy managed to choke out , his throat was in knots. Kenma saw how the setter leaned in , violently and with force as hinata's face got even more red , the smaller boy tried reaching out to the towel near him but his hand was grabbed by kageyama who then pinned it against the wall as he slowly crept on top of the boy. His leg in between hinata's while the other was behind him. 

Kenma's heart sank , a strange emotion flooding his brain which he couldnt comprehend at the moment. 

_"I didnt know chibi-chan swinged that way either."_

_"He doesnt. Well not with me i guess."_

Kenma let go of the air he didnt know he was holding in , grasping the attention of karasuno's setter who kept the same expression when he spotted him while the boy underneath him gasped and tried shoving kageyama off. "a-ah.. i.. " Kenma stuttered avoiding eye contact. "k-kozume ..! It's not what i-it looks lik-" Hinata choked out

"..shouyou.." Kenma managed to blurt out , composing himself ,"I won't tell. If its something you guys frequently do , ill try to get out of your way. " Kenma said breaking out in a soft forced smile as he made his way back to his teammates , his heart felt like it was gonna pop out his chest. He could hear the duo arguing , but that wasnt his problem anymore. 

"What the hell kageyama, now he thinks i have like a thing for you or something!" Hinata exclaimed , making his way as far away as possible from the setter who got up from the gym floor. "You cant just go kissing around your teammates because they did something wrong, now kenma thinks we like each other or something" 

 

"Hey pudding head , wake up." A faint voice said , slightly shaking kenma so he could wake up. "Im tired , kuroo , go away." Kenma groaned , grabbing the blanket and covering himself which was soon taken away from him making the setter get up. 

"Wow your hair is a mess , come on lets go" Kuroo said to which kenma didnt respond as he was too busy looking for his phone in the futon. "What time is it? Why are you being annoying so early?" 

"You slept through morning practice , theyre giving lunch now. " Kuroo said watching the setter get up at his failed attempt to find his phone. "Do you have my phone? " Kenma asked running his fingers through his hair waiting for a response from kuroo who responded with a shake of his head, "Nope, hurry and change. Unless you plan on not eating." 

 

 

"Hey kuroo.. do you remember about what we talked yesterday?" Kenma muttered , poking his food with his fork. "About you swinging the other way?" 

ou"Ah.. no.. thats not it .. "Kenma muttered looking at his plate. "Im not even gay , i dont know why you say that." Kenma stated trying to gain his composure again. 

"Oh come on , just look at the way you look at kenma , you can ask anyone in our team they all think you like chibi-chan or something." Kuroo said stuffing his face with food once more. 

"What?? Why do you guys think th-" Kenma stopped and glanced at kuroo who was stuffing his face, "Whatever. Its not true." 

"Even if i was , i doubt he would like me back having someone like kageyama." Kenma muttered , standing up and throwing his plate in the trash , feeling hinata's stare on him making his heart beat faster. 

" Not with me. " Kenma scoffed , making his way outside to sit in the shade. He shoved his hand into his pocket but his phone wasnt there much to his luck. He sighed ,"Oh kenma-san ! I didnt see you in the morning , were you sick?" A familiar voice asked , coming from behind him. Kenma turned around to see bright orange hair. 

 _"a-ah.. kageyama .."_ Kenma's face turned red as vivid imagery of Hinata's flushed face flashed through his mind , it was as if he could hear hinata's groans and pants. 

Kenma couldnt look at hinata without sexual thoughts intrude his head , his face felt like it was heating up. He came back to his senses shortly to which he forgot he hadnt answered the younger boy. 

"Kenma?"

"ah. yeah, lost track of time i guess." Kenma muttered looking away. "I've been wanting to give you your phone back , you dropped it last night.." Hinata said , shoving his hand into his pocket taking out kenma's phone. Kenma sighed in relief , "Thank you , shouyou. I thought i had lost it." 

The setter glanced at hinata who handed him his phone , and their hands brushed against each other making kenma freak out in the inside. Hinata stared at the setter , then smiled. "You're welcome!" Kenma stared at the younger boy as a smile was plastered on hinata.  **Ba-dump.**

"Im so screwed." Kenma muttered.

"what?"

"ah.. its nothing. Thanks again." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware that's it's short . Next chapters will be longer


End file.
